Klaine Song-based Stories
by bookqueen101
Summary: A selection of stories based on the songs of Jay Brannan. T rating is for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** These are all short stories about Klaine based on songs by Jay Brannan. There's a real mixture from complete AUs to drabbles that fit alongside canon. Please, please don't skip over the song lyrics, they're part of the stories and I've never copied out more than a couple of lines at a time.  
Enjoy! :)  
**Disclaimer:** Song lyrics (in quotation marks and italics) are all by Jay Brannan; characters all belong to Fox.

* * *

**Can't Have It All**

_"Applying moisturiser in the microwave mirror  
__For the tenth time, he should've called me an hour ago  
__Would he be here with flowers if I lived in Arizona?"_

Blaine was late for their Skype date. Again.  
When Kurt's computer finally bleeped to let him know Blaine was online, he accepted the call to see a flustered Blaine tugging off his bowtie and babbling an apology:  
"I am so, so sorry! Sam and I were working on our campaign for student president and it turns out he needs far more work than I thought to turn him into an acceptable VP candidate-"  
"It's fine, Blaine," 'Seeing' his boyfriend there, Kurt felt a rush of affection and let slide the fact that he'd spent the last hour pacing round his room, bemoaning ever moving to the big city.

_"They say there's no love left in the big cities, it's kinda true"_

It wasn't the same. They both let the task of keeping in contact, _properly_ in contact, slip. Not intentionally. They were trying to find something to occupy themselves, to take away the gaping holes in their chests.  
It's ironic, really, Blaine thinks. It's another evening, after another Skype date. Kurt had chattered on about his work colleagues without really acknowledging that it was the love of his life he was talking to beyond the usual 'I miss you' and 'I love you', delivered (Blaine thought) slightly robotically, reluctantly. So Blaine cries, and tries to write everything down so maybe next time he can tell Kurt how he feels and they can fix everything.  
Unsuccessfully. He's always had such a way with words but now, when it's so important, they fail him.

_"Fuck this, this can't be my life,  
__Tears flowing in full force tonight  
__Why can't I sit down and write,  
__Bring this question to light?"_

Put too much pressure on something and it breaks. Make something into a choice and at some point you have to choose.

_"Do you want a lover, or do you want a life?"_

Sometimes bones heal stronger; scarred skin is tougher. People learn from their mistakes.

_"Do we hold the future, or does it come in peace?  
__And if it's in my hands, are you sure it should be in brittle hands like these?"_

Different mistakes, for sure. But they both know, they both _understand_, what's at stake this time around. They both know that it has to be worked at.

_"Life, love, and the pursuit of all the things they promised me  
__Can I have all of the above? Are the best things in life truly free?"_

**Half-Boyfriend**

If you ask Kurt and Blaine what they are to each other you'll get the instant reply of "He's my best friend". Kurt will add "he's far too cocky" and Blaine will describe him as a "loudmouth bitch" in return.  
If you ask the same question to their friends at NYU they'll tell you that the boys are rarely seen apart, that they fight and flirt relentlessly but will do absolutely anything for the other. From covering with lecturers to helping each other pick up (or get rid of) guys.  
If you ask their exes (and Blaine's current boyfriend) they'll tell you that the pair cannot possibly _just_ be friends. No way.  
They're right. Kurt's had a crush on Blaine since they met in high school. He's tried to suppress it - why would Blaine ever be interested in him?

_"I hope it isn't showing"_

Blaine's crush started when Kurt got his first boyfriend senior year. Both boys fall harder every day they spend together.

_"But I think I love you"_

They're kind of stuck like that. Neither realises that they share the same feelings - they've been friends so long, wouldn't they have noticed? So they both date. Kurt can't hold a guy past a month and Blaine has an on-off relationship with Josh, a Chemistry major. And it _hurts_, to see each other with those guys. It's a stab in Blaine's chest every time he realises that Kurt's newest date is tall, and fair-haired, and the complete opposite of Blaine.

_"I could give a million reasons  
__Why we should not be friends"_

It's not an entirely healthy friendship, they're both aware of this. But they persist.  
Until one particular evening. Josh had broken up with Blaine the previous weekend and so Blaine had spent the week moping. As per usual. So now Kurt's trying to get his friend to come out with their group of friends and _enjoy_ himself. And he snaps.

_"I've shown up for you  
__In ways that boy never would, but  
__I know you'll go back to him"_

Blaine never seems to appreciate Kurt being there for him every single time Josh chucks him. Every. Time. He'll drop everything for this boy who has never noticed him properly.

_"Hope you don't go backwards  
__'Cuz I'm going on ahead and  
__One day you'll wish that you had  
__Stuck with me instead"_

Yes, Kurt's a drama queen. He storms out, hoping he can actually move on this time.  
Blaine's left there, stunned. All this time, he's been trying not to get too attached, thinking Kurt would never want him back. He saw how many guys Kurt dated, how he could break up with them and barely shed a tear and he'd never wanted to just be one of his conquests.

_"Mine was the heart I never thought you would break"_

But it seems Kurt can break his heart without even knowing.  
So he follows. He knows exactly where Kurt goes when he's upset.

_"As I wander through Union Square  
__I remember when you followed me there"_

He's sitting on a bench, watching the people going by, liking the anonymity, that no one know who he is or why he's there. Then he sees Blaine, who sits down next to him, takes his hand, and then pointedly looks away. Kurt's lips twitch at the other boy's exaggerated movements.  
"Stalker."  
"You like it."  
"Always."

_"Being your half-boyfriend was only half bad"_

**At First Sight**

Why did he ever think dating a _fan_ was a good idea? Blaine's first album had done well and he'd been touring, singing to small, sold out, venues. Sebastian had been flattering and attractive and things had started off well. Then things had changed.

_"I know you hate me, I'm a perceptive guy"_

Sebastian acted the devoted boyfriend at parties and events but in private he constantly _picked_ at Blaine. Then Blaine walked in on him shagging another guy so they were done.

_"You like the guy on your iPod, not the guy in your bed"_

No more fans, then.  
He was meant to be working on songs for his second album but he found himself uninspired. Most of his previous songs had been light, romantic, hopeful tunes but Blaine wasn't in the mood. He _had_ managed to write a song about the break-up but his record company weren't happy he included an explicit sex reference...  
So he took a couple of months off playing gigs at small bars and coffee shops, looking for inspiration.  
Like that guy at the bar who caught his eye and smiled shyly. Blaine smiled back before remembering that most of the crowd were there to hear him sing in a bit.  
"You should talk to him," that was his best friend, Wes.  
"No more fans, remember?"  
"That wasn't a 'my idol just noticed me' smile. Go on, take a chance," Wes practically pushed him towards the other guy.  
"Uh, hi. What brings you here?" he cringed internally.  
"Oh, my friends are fans of the singer, they insisted on this being our night out."  
"Ah, do you not like him?"  
"He's okay, I guess," he shrugged, "You know what it's like when your friends are big fans of someone - you don't really get a chance to judge for yourself... And you're probably a fan yourself and now I've kind of insulted him you're going to quickly walk away!" Blaine laughed at that.  
"Nah, I think he comes over as a bit of a jerk, really," Wes came over then.  
"B, it's time."  
"Excuse me, uh...?"  
"Kurt."  
"Kurt. I'll see you in a bit?" He nodded in reply. As Blaine walked to the small stage, he saw a short girl head up to Kurt and berate him.  
"Just because you don't want to be here, doesn't mean you can take ages with the drinks!"  
Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt as he picked up his guitar and introduced himself.  
"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson," the guy looked confused briefly but then smirked and rose an eyebrow - _Bit of a jerk? Really?_ - "This is a new song I've been working on for a while but I've just now figured out how to end it..."

_"Never believed in love at first sight, but now I think I might"_

**Housewife**

_None of them really understand. We're supposed to be this tight-knit band of misfits but none of them know what it's like to really, properly, be bullied for something that you cannot, will not (and should not have to) change.  
_Kurt tightened his grip on the steering wheel, gritting his teeth in anger. The bullying had stepped up this year, Karofsky really seemed to have it in for him. And no one noticed. His 'friends' had dismissed him today, shooting him down without a care.  
_Maybe they don't care.  
_They did though, Kurt thought. It was just that they cared about themselves and their own drama more, whoever they were dating that week. That's the thing that bothered him most - that they all flitted in and out of short-lived relationships, cheating and lying and backstabbing, most of them. Whilst he was alone. More than alone, he was lonely.  
He wanted that world.  
The thrill of falling in love.

_"Two bodies pressed together  
__Two boys are falling hard"_

Someone who loved him and was his everything.

_"Crazy about each other"_

Someone who understood him.

_"We both have fucked up pasts"_

Someone who would make him properly smile again; someone he could be completely himself around.

_"But when we are together  
__We have a fucking blast"_

More than just the casual high school romance, though, Kurt wanted something serious. He could already see himself doing the domestic parts of a relationship.

_"Don't mind doing his laundry  
__What are boyfriends for"_

And the commitment.

_"I wanna wear his ring"_

Yeah... He knew all that was a way in the future but, hey, a boy can dream, right?

_"Can't wait 'til he's in my life  
__'Cos we haven't met  
__We haven't met yet"_

One day...  
He pulled into a parking space and got out his car, brushing down his jacket and looking up at the imposing building.  
_Dalton Academy Warblers. Let see what you're like, then..._

**Home**

Two weeks after Kurt's Dad dies, he leaves.

_"Fatal habits, broken dreams,  
__Waking up isn't all it seems"_

There are social workers trying to settle custody and his friends half-avoiding him and he cannot stand it any longer. He throws his stuff in his car and drives west, all the way to LA. He sells his car, rents a motel room and dyes a blue streak into his hair. He does not want to be recognised and sent back to Ohio. He spends a week going around all the tourist spots; he can almost forget that he's not just on holiday. He thinks about ways to get by over here, make money and maybe, just maybe, make his mark.

_"We were free but misguided  
__And we had no place to call home"_

He meets Blaine when he sneaks into a club. The trick is to look confident - with the walls he's built up against bullying and small-mindedness, projecting an aura of aloofness and superiority is easy. He sits at the bar, surveying the crowd and enjoying his slight tipsiness, when the boy catches his eye on the dancefloor. He's evidently styled himself to look old enough to be there legally but Kurt can tell he'd still a teenager. Something in his blush and shy smile when he catches Kurt staring at him. He drains his glass and goes to join him. They dance, getting gradually closer until the shorter boy leans up and captures the other's lips. It's sloppy, and persistent and not at all what Kurt imagined for his first kiss but it feels right. Without thinking too much, Kurt gestures towards the door. He'll freak out later about what he's decided to do, if he freaks out at all. Right here and now, going back to his motel with this guy seems a good idea, another way to forget.

_"We were young and excited  
__We were lost and alone"_

They stumble onto the street, arms around each other's waists. Kurt steers them in the right direction for the motel, but as soon as they're out of people's way, the dark-haired boy pulls him towards the wall, kissing him hard. He breaks away, giggling slightly.  
"You're really beautiful, you know?"  
"I, I'm Kurt."  
"Blaine. Can I come back to yours?"

_"Late nights in Hollywood banging guitars and boys"_

They stayed up until dawn. Dozing and making out and getting off. And chatting. Abstractly. Kurt knew nothing concrete about Blaine beyond his name and yet he knew what the boy wanted in the far future, where he wanted to visit one day and what he thought about colours and music and _being alive_.  
He was still there when Kurt woke up in the midday sun, blinking and smiling fondly at the boy curled up next to him. Blaine stirred too, yawning and stretching contentedly before swearing suddenly and leaping up, pulling his clothes together. Even though Kurt knew this was just a one-night stand, his heart plummeted. Blaine caught the expression on his face and hurriedly apologised.  
"Sorry, not you. It's my brother. I kind of, uh, snuck out without him knowing last night and he'll be worried..." the boy came closer, kissing Kurt tenderly, "I really enjoyed last night."  
"Me too," Kurt wondered if he should say more, like 'I hope this meant as much to you as it did to me' or 'can I see you again', but he didn't.

_"We held on to what we couldn't see"_

He finds himself at the club at the same time the following week. Yes, it's enough to have this great memory; and, no, no one who has a worried brother waiting for them at home deserves Kurt and his messed-up existence. But he's selfish, and he wants more than they've had.  
This time it's Blaine sitting at the bar. With another guy, older than him. Kurt tries to duck away out of sight but Blaine sees and the pair make a beeline for him. The older guy ushers them outside and to a café down the street. Turns out this is Blaine's brother, concerned when he heard about a boy Blaine's age living on his own in a motel. The only thing countering Kurt's instinct to flee is Blaine's hand in his own.  
It takes weeks before Kurt trusts that Cooper isn't going to call the authorities on him and agrees to take up residence in their spare room rather than his crappy motel. Even then, it's Blaine pointing out that Cooper's a heavy sleeper and won't notice if they don't sleep in separate rooms that clinches that deal.  
Eventually he hears the full story of why Blaine is living with his brother rather than his parents. About the Sadie Hawkins dance and parents that care more for their image than the happiness of their son. In return, and because he feels ready, he tells Blaine about Burt Hummel.

_"I carried you, you carried me"_

They heal gradually. But together, always together.

_"We were free but misguided  
__And we'd found a place to call home"_

**Bowlegged and Starving**

_"I'm bowlegged and starving, but  
__Walking home happy"_

God, Kurt loves this city. Stepping out of the apartment building, he pulls his coat closer against the chill night air. He takes his time walking home, admiring the bright lights and absorbing the vibrant atmosphere of the 'city that never sleeps'. He's tired from the week's work and hungry as he's saving up for new shoes but, right now, he would not change a single thing in his life.

Getting laid has that effect on him.

_"He said I could spend the night  
__I said thanks but that's alright"_

The only times Kurt stays over at Blaine's are when they go out clubbing and he gets too drunk to insist on walking home. On those infrequent nights, he's generally too drunk to fulfil the 'benefits' part of his and Blaine's arrangement.

Tonight was a fairly typical Friday evening - Kurt hadn't liked the sound of his roommates' plans and he was horny. A quick text to Blaine to confirm he was up for it and Kurt had been on his way.

_"Let this mark the moment  
__When I felt freedom ring"_

They had just been friends originally when they met at college. But Kurt never could resist flirting with someone as cute as Blaine. Before they'd started hooking up, Blaine had briefly brought up the possibility of being boyfriends, committed to one another and all that jazz. That's not what Kurt wants though. He likes being free to make his own plans and change his mind on a whim. He likes being able to take on extra projects at work without having to think about how it might affect someone else. He likes that he doesn't have to think too hard about feelings and shit.

He's young and free and this set-up suits him right now. That's what he tells himself and anyone who dares judge him.

_"Sometimes it's worth it, sometimes it's hot,  
__Sometimes he loves me, sometimes he loves me not"_

Blaine would prefer a boyfriend, if he's honest. A relationship with all the ups and downs that come with that label. At least, he thinks, he wouldn't constantly be second-guessing what Kurt feels about him.  
There are many evenings when Blaine lies in bed as Kurt leaves and he tries to talk himself into calling off their arrangement - finding someone to be with rather than just sleep with, someone who will like him back.

But then Kurt is _Kurt. _There's a spark there that Blaine hasn't found with anyone he's tried dating. More than that, there are times when he looks at Kurt and gets a hint of hope that his feelings might be returned. Like just after they finish in bed, laying in each other's arms and Blaine whispers 'stay' (as he always does) and, for a brief moment, it looks like he might this time. Or the last date Blaine had been on. Kurt had walked into the café and seen the pair holding hands. They'd said hello and Kurt had glared at Blaine's date for the entire conversation. The mind-blowing (jealousy-fuelled) sex they'd had that night had more than made up for Kurt's ill manners.

There's also the stuff he shares with Blaine. He's the first to know when Kurt has had a bad day at work with him spilling out the details over takeout that he brings to Blaine's rather than eating with his roommates. He's also the only one to know the full extent of the bullying Kurt had experienced at school, what he felt when his Dad had his heart attack and again through his cancer treatment.

This particular Friday evening Blaine is sat on his bed, feeling used and hollow now that Kurt's left. He thinks about their relationship and he realises that he can't do this anymore. He thought he could; he thought he could be patient and wait for Kurt to grow up and reach the same point as Blaine. But nothing's going to change unless he initiates it. He pulls on his clothes and shoes and rushes out after Kurt. As Blaine catches up the other man turns round, confused, wondering what he could have left behind.

"I want more. I want a boyfriend. I know you don't and, more than anything, I want _you_ so I've never pressed it. But if there's any chance at all that you are ready for more than just being casual, then I want to be with you," Blaine held his breath waiting for Kurt's reply. For better or worse, this would change their relationship.

"I thought you were okay with it," Kurt spoke in a small voice.

"I was, I was. But I'm not now."

"Well, then," Kurt drew himself up and held his head high, "I suppose you should go and find someone who treats you better than I have."

"But I want _you_, Kurt."

His look spoke volumes.

_"I know what you're gonna say  
__No one could love me this way"_

"Well, I do. Foolish or not, I love you."

"Okay."

**Ever After Happily**

_"It's the stories they told us when we were younger  
__About life and love.  
__How our happiness lies in the hands of another  
__Who'd fly in on the wings of a dove"_

This is how Kurt imagines falling in love. One day the guy he's crushing on from a distance will turn around in the school hallways, see him standing by his locker and realise that Kurt was the one for him all along. He'd sweep him off his feet in a grand romantic gesture. Then -  
"Kurt!" his best friend's voice broke him out of his daydream, "Come on, we need to get to class."  
"Got it," he pulled his books out of his locker and they headed down the hallway, past Kurt's crush and his current girlfriend.  
"So my Mom said I need new jeans and trainers, are you up for a shopping trip this weekend?"  
"That depends. Do you need me there to stop you buying more bowties?"  
"I am perfectly capable of going shopping and not buying bowties!"  
"Blaine, your Mom actually asked me to stop you buying more," Kurt smiled at their easy banter as they sat down, "You have a problem, my dear."  
In the meantime, waiting's not too bad. One day he'll get everything he's dreamed about; he has the innocent hope of the shy sixteen year old that he is when it comes to love and first crushes...

_"Another boy kissed me today,  
__I laughed in his mouth.  
__It's not funny that I'm not kissing you,  
__I'm not laughing because we fell through"_

Kurt's too shocked to kiss Blaine back.  
They'd been hanging out at Blaine's house, their studying temporarily abandoned in favour of dancing to cheesy music. One song had finished and Blaine had paused in his movements. Kurt continued shimmying towards him, enjoying being silly with his best friend. Then Blaine had leant in and kissed him gently to Kurt's complete and utter surprise.  
He's pulled away quickly when he realised Kurt wasn't kissing back, looking wide-eyed and almost as surprised as Kurt. He also looked sort of hopeful and Kurt has never hated himself more than when he bolts out of Blaine's room without a single word.  
He drives to the park nearby, sits in his car and tries to make sense of everything. Blaine knows about Kurt's crush, knows everything he thinks about love. He's listened patiently to all of Kurt's hopes and laments; has he liked Kurt all the way through that?

_"You're right,  
__You are Prince Charming.  
__On to the next princess  
__When he's bored with the last"_

Why had Blaine never pointed out how foolish Kurt had been? His crush was _straight. _He had had girlfriend after girlfriend and, as normal as it is to have one unattainable crush, Kurt suddenly felt guilty and embarrassed. He's been in love with an idea and gushed about it to a guy who actually likes him without having the faintest clue of how cruel he'd been.

_"Well, that's the way the fairytale goes:  
__Boy meets girl and they wed with roses.  
__But that's not the way it seems to be  
__And I'm pissed that they lied to me"_

Why must real life be so messy and awkward? What is the point of telling kids all these stories where everything fits together neatly if they have no bearing on what actually happens?  
Kurt hits his forehead on the steering wheel in frustration and then he calms himself. He can fix this. It's his turn to play the part of Prince Charming.

_"Starting today  
__We'll tell the story my way.  
__The king of imperfection  
__Takes back the prince of mistakes"_

He's standing on Blaine's doorstep half an hour later with a bunch of red and yellow roses, having changed into smarter clothes. Blaine answer the door, eyes red and a confused and hangdog expression.  
"I've been an idiot and I want to make it up to you," he hands Blaine the flowers, "Will you come on a date with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Everywhere There's Statues**

_"Sub-normal people do supernatural things  
__In a world full of demons with white feathered wings"_

Kurt became a 'medical anomaly' at the age of fourteen. They can find no logical reason for why white feathered wings began to grow out of his shoulder blades. Test after test, prodding and poking at Kurt and his new appendages until his Dad says that enough is enough. Kurt is so grateful for that and for Burt arranging home schooling and accepting that, even though Kurt doesn't want to go out in public, he appreciates being able to work in the garage with the knowledge that Burt's friends there have his back.

You see, Kurt doesn't want to hide away. But he's not strong enough yet to cope with all the hate out there. He's not the only one of his kind - the wings are appearing across a wide cross-section of people, seemingly at random, all across the world. People's reactions vary - from morbid curiosity through mocking to outright hate. People are scared. And they always mock and resist what they don't understand. Oldest story in the book.

Kurt starts thinking about college and future plans and he wonders how he knows he's not strong enough if he keeps himself so insular. Yeah, he sees the stuff said about 'homo angelus' on the news and the internet but he sees similar stuff about being gay and that's not a reason to hide away and act ashamed. He quite likes his wings, in fact. They can be a little awkward and he has to make or adapt all of his own clothes but sometimes he just stands in his room or the garden and spreads his wings out, their span greater than if he stretches out his arms, and he feels powerful. His Dad has snuck a couple of photos from when he's done that and Kurt begrudgingly accepts that they have a kind of ethereal beauty to them.

He starts going out - doing his work in coffee shops, grocery shopping with his Dad, cinema trips with his step-brother and friends. There's funny looks and double-takes and the occasional slur but Kurt can take it. When he moves to New York (Fashion Design at Parson's, who had been impressed with his adaptations of the latest trends, winged people being a market that weren't yet catered for in the mainstream) he goes unnoticed even more. The big cities have always been a haven for those wanting to blend into the crowd and so it is for him.

During his time at college the general public's opinion of homo angelus shifts. So many of them are promising great things in their respective fields. In Kurt's experience, it's the fact that they need to be driven and persistent to go against the prejudice and get _anything_ in this world. There are always going to be people who recognise and reward passion and talent. The media, however, start portraying them as some kind of superior, other-worldly, beings. People start looking at Kurt and his winged compatriots with something bordering on awe; there's dozens of new religious movements and off-shoots, both for and against homo angelus.

This is just as damaging. There's the lecturers who don't hide their surprise when Kurt's grades aren't flawless; the students who try to hold that up as proof against the superiority of homo angelus, as though definitions matter at all. There are those surprised by his casual attitude to dating; they expect an 'angel' to be innocent and pure of heart and downright nicer overall. But Kurt's not. He's sarcastic and a bit of a bitch, justified a lot of the time but still. He procrastinates his studying sometimes, dozes off in the occasional lecture. He'll dump a guy for a really shallow reason and barely feel bad for it. He's selfish and snaps at his friends on occasion. He's not great at casual socialising - he did spend his teenage years away from his peers, it's understandable. He's a complex, varied, _flawed_ human being. He's not there to lead by example or preach a new gospel. He just wants to live his life.

No wonder most of his close friends are other homo angelus.

Then he meets Blaine. An old school friend of a friend. According to Jeff, Blaine had walked into their room on their first day at Dalton, done a brief double-take (reasonable, given that this was when homo angelus weren't so common) and then simply introduced himself and started asking about the books the other boy was unpacking. Kurt heard so many stories about the pair from their Dalton days before Blaine moved to New York that he liked him before they'd even met.

Now, if anyone deserved the accolade 'pure of heart' it was Blaine Anderson. There are a few genuinely decent people in this world, and he's one of them. Those who will go above and beyond the call of duty to help someone without wondering what's in it for them. The people who enrich the lives of everyone they brush past just by being kind and open, who offer affection and love easily and will fight tooth and nail to defend a slight against anyone but themselves.

Jeff introduces the pair thinking that they'd be well-suited to one another. If anyone could get Kurt to open up and trust people it's Blaine and his earnestness. And he's right, they do get along. There's a spark there that both are aware of (along with all of their friends). But when Blaine asks Kurt out on a date, he says no. Blaine deserves far better than his selfish and imperfect self, and he says as much. Blaine laughs, says "Don't be ridiculous" and kisses him.

_"If this craving's one to ignore  
__Then someone tell me what the hell a soul is for"_

**Beautifully **(changed pronouns in square brackets)

The Lima Bean, Valentine's Day, their Junior Year, Kurt lays his heart on the line.

_"My love extends  
__Beyond the realm of being friends"_

We all know how Blaine reacts.

_"He loved [him], but he wasn't too sure  
__If he could return the love [he] showed"_

They're still best friends, especially when they end up rooming together at college. Spending time with Blaine just makes Kurt happy, overall. Yes, it hurts that the pair won't ever be anything more than 'just friends', but Kurt can't imagine his life without Blaine.

_"He was [his] long, bright future  
__In the middle of a wrong, dark road"_

There's one memorable day in particular. Blaine has just been dumped so, early Saturday morning, Kurt drags him out of their room, into his car and they just _drive. _All the way to the coast. It's not too long before Blaine's acting like a kid - running along the beach, pushing Kurt into the water, insisting on ice cream and the arcade games... Back to normal. They watch the sunset on the pier and then start the drive home.  
They're nearing college when the sun starts to rise and Blaine starts to open up about his break-up and his feelings.

_"He talked a lot about loneliness  
__But why [he] didn't know"_

Kurt listens for as long as he feels able before pulling over. He turns up the radio and gets out of the car, offering his hand to Blaine. He wants to remind him that Kurt's always been here, always will be here.

_"Let's stop the car and slow dance,  
__Won't you just give me a chance?"_

Blaine is grateful for Kurt. And if he could return the feelings, he would in a heartbeat. But it doesn't work like that.

_"He took [his] hand  
__And hoped [he'd] understand.  
__'It's not that you're not beautiful,  
__You're just not beautiful to me"_

After they graduate, Kurt stops pining. Although he still doesn't start dating. He throws himself into audition after audition instead.

_"Well, [he'll] burn that bridge and build a house and swallow the  
__Smoke in [his] mouth and [he'll] feel the burn and then  
__Make the choice to put the fire in [his] voice"_

All his hard work pays off and Blaine finds himself in the front row on opening night, looking up at his best friend and wondering why he's never realised quite how beautiful Kurt is.

**Greatest Hits**

_In their first joint interview the multi-talented singer and actor Blaine Anderson and his husband, fashion icon Kurt Hummel, talk about their careers and their relationship._

The couple have, very kindly, agreed to meet me at their home. I ring the bell promptly and immediately the door is flung open by Blaine Anderson, his usual preppy attire nowhere in sight. Instead he is dressed in shirtsleeves (with the obligatory bright skinny jeans, mind!) and his curly hair is more unkempt than the public usually sees. He greets me effusively, ushering me indoors and into the living room. Kurt Hummel shakes my hand and offers a small, possibly slightly shy, smile before asking what I'd like to drink and disappearing to the kitchen. He comes back with a tray of refreshments when I've set up my recording equipment on the coffee table and settles next to his husband on the sofa opposite me. We start the interview:

_Firstly, thank you very much for agreeing to this interview._

**BA:** No problem, we've never done anything like this before. Not together, anyhow. What would you like to know?

_There's a lot of misinformation and speculation out there about when you two met and how long you've been together. Would you like to set the record straight, so to speak? What is the official story?_

**KH:** Well, we met back in high school, through our respective Glee Clubs. We've been together pretty much since then - over twenty years.

_So, it was love at first sight?_

**KH: **[chuckles] Not quite. [He nudges Blaine who shakes his head and grimaces. I get the feeling I'm missing an inside joke] It was for me but Blaine took a lot longer to realise we were more than just best friends.

**BA:** We'd both been through a lot and neither of us ever expected to find what we did in Ohio. We thought we wouldn't be able to date until college. And then one day, Kurt sang Blackbird and there was just this moment for me, you know. Like - oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever.

**KH: **[smiling fondly] All the clichés. It's not as easy as that, mind you. It's not "one kiss and you ride off into the sunset", we've had to work at being there for one another through everything - learning to live together, being completely broke when we were still students, not having enough time once our careers started to take off... There's been some really, really stupid fights.

**BA:** Completely worth it though. Everything's worth it to have Kurt by my side.

_Would you say that that's how you define marriage?_

**BA:** Yeah, probably. Taking the rough with the smooth in the knowledge that there's a brilliant reason behind everything you do. That's a hard question though, you're not going easy on us! How about you, Kurt?

**KH:** I think if I tried to answer that then I would, um, miss out loads of stuff.

**BA: **Sneaky answer...

**KH:** Perhaps. Seriously though, I do change my mind daily on what marriage means to me.

**BA:** It's pretty cool.

**KH: **[laughing] Yeah, it's awesome.

_Okay, easier questions now. Can you tell our readers about your most recent projects?_

**KH:** You go first, honey.

**BA: **Okay, I've recently finished filming on _We'll Meet Again_, the fourth and final instalment in the _Follies_ film adaptations. So I no longer have to use my British accent!

**KH:** Thank goodness! He spoke like that a lot at home as well, you see... Great accent, but it gets wearing.

_Could you summarise the film for us?_

**BA: **Well, this film is mainly about how the four characters adjust to the end of the second world war. How they go back from danger and uncertainty to actually start building a future. Particularly for Merry [Blaine's character] and Felix - for the whole of their relationship they've been separated, sneaking the odd week on leave and now they can be together and know that they'll not be parted. But it's not that easy with the social mores of the time and all.

_So this film isn't as action-packed as the previous_ _ones?_

**BA:** It's still pretty action-packed - we see D-Day from Felix's pilot point of view, Jim Sturgess's character, Richard, is still fighting with the Italian partisans... But then these films have always been character driven, and I think that's what people like about them.

_What have you thought of the public's reaction to the Follies films, particularly with Merry and Felix's relationship at the heart of it?_

**BA:** It's been amazing! I mean, _Now is the Hour_ was my first film role - I'd done stage plays and musicals and I had my music career but I'm pretty sure most of the reason they hired me was because I could play piano-

**KH:** Not to mention that whole 40s/50s charming gentleman manner you've got going on.

**BA:** That too, that too. When I got the part I read the first book and I loved it but I figured that Rose and Richard were the main characters, the driving relationship. And then the films came out and it wasn't like that. People really like Merry and Felix and they emphasise with them. I can't quite put my finger on why...

**KH:** I think it's the unobtrusiveness - they're just _together_, whenever the war lets them be. The lack of drama?

**BA:** Yeah! Yeah, they have this simplicity which is in direct contrast to Richard and Rose and how that couple have all these misunderstandings. It's really quite beautiful.

_We'll Meet Again is in cinemas in the summer, what's next for you?_

**BA:** Officially, I am writing songs for a new album. Unofficially, I'm being a stay-at-home dad and spending time with the kids. Making up for the crazy filming hours the past few months!

**KH:** And now it's my turn to be really busy.

_Yes, correct me if I'm wrong, but the next line brought out by Pavarotti will be the first one to consist entirely of your designs since the brand took off ten years ago?_

**KH: **That's right. I've overseen everything _Pavarotti_ has done, and there's been plenty of my designs released over the last decade. But I was offered my post at _Vogue_ just after the line took off and that's my dream job, ever since I was teenager, so there was no way I could turn it down.

**BA:** It came at a really good time, actually - just when we were thinking about adopting.

**KH:** Yeah, I've been able to spend time with the kids whilst they were young. That's something I'm extremely thankful for. We were worried about raising a family with us both being busy, but it's all worked out well. It's been a nice step back from the complete havoc of the fashion world. And now I'm ready to dive back in.

_What can you tell us about the theme of your latest designs?_

**KH:** Hmm... They're a bit wackier than _Pavarotti_ usually goes. They're still pieces that I hope everyone will be comfortable wearing but they also stand out.

**BA:** They remind me of what you used to wear to school.

**KH:** Yes, they are rather like that! At school I used my clothes to make a statement. A way of showing my close-minded peers that they couldn't suppress me or change me. I've taken a lot of inspiration from that time and all the stories I've heard throughout my work with the Trevor Project.

_That leads nicely to something else I wanted to talk about. You have always been very open about your past, especially the bullying that you both encountered in school and the homophobic attack against you in college. Why is that?_

**KH:** We both know that having someone to look up to as a gay teenager is important and makes a real difference. For us it was Neil Patrick Harris and-

**BA:** John Barrowman.

**KH:** Yes, John Barrowman and Captain Jack for the geek. [Blaine pouts, making Kurt grin and pat his hand soothingly] It's about knowing that the bad things don't last forever. There are other people out there who have come through the other side.

**BA:** Also, they still happened, you know. Even the bad things had a hand in shaping who we are now. It's all part of the story of our lives and we can't simply omit parts of it.

_"Would you read a book if somebody took out all the good pages?"_

**BA: **Exactly! Who wrote that? [laughs] It makes a change, being interviewed by someone who can quote my songs.

_There's another line in the same song - "I don't sing for the rainbow, 'cos I taste the rain" - in one interview you mentioned that there was a story behind that but you didn't say what it was._

**BA:** Hmm, I wonder why not?

**KH:** I remember. It was the one where- Actually, it's probably not a good idea to say this whilst we're being recorded [he leans over and whispers to Blaine]

**BA:** Oh, yeah... Yep, best not to say that. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all, right? Anyway, that line. I have been asked so many times why I don't tend to use gender-specific pronouns, particularly in the love songs - "you" instead of "he". That's just how I write, what comes naturally when I'm thinking of lyrics, but some people thought I was trying to hide my sexuality. Which is kind of ridiculous, right?

**KH:** Yeah, you've been married to a guy since college, great job at hiding!

**BA:** Exactly! But the point is that _of course _all the love songs I write are for and about Kurt. Why does that have to be explicitly stated? Love is universal and, I hope, my songs speak to many people, no matter their sexuality.

_So the line's saying that you don't write songs to make a statement?_

**BA: **I don't no, I'm just a storyteller. I'm not trying to write anthems for the LGBT community, I just want to share my thoughts and these stories in the only way I know how.

**Denmark**

Blaine met him at a house party in college. There was something about the man that captivated Blaine so when he caught his eye, he raised his cup in a silent question. The man nodded, looking a little surprised. Blaine got drinks and headed over, introducing himself as he handed over the cup.  
"Hi, I'm Blaine."  
"Kurt."  
"I don't recognise you from NYADA."  
"I'm not a student. I'm here with a friend of mine who has now disappeared and so abandoned me to the mercy of performers in training!" his manner was dramatic and, Blaine thought, flirtatious.  
"We're not dangerous, I promise," Blaine didn't often go out partying and it was an even rarer occasion when he found a guy to flirt with. They finished their drinks, chatting a little about New York and the people around them. Blaine comments on Kurt's biting criticisms of the other partygoers' outfits and gets the quip "Well, it is sort of my job," in reply before Kurt takes his hand and pulls him into to centre of the room to dance.

"You know, I find parties a bit boring really," they'd gradually drawn closer and closer in their dancing until they were pressed together, Kurt's arms draped around his neck, speaking next to Blaine's ear so he could hear.  
"I'm sorry dancing with me isn't exciting enough for you," Kurt recoils, wide-eyed and apologising before noticing Blaine's grin.  
"What I _meant_ was: I'd much rather go and talk somewhere," they find their way out to the fire escape. Kurt leans on the railings, breathing in the fresh air. He looks stunning even in the dim light, "Wow, it's quite a view!"  
"Yes, it is," Blaine doesn't take his eyes off Kurt, barely registering the city scene beyond. Kurt blushes as he catches him staring, "Sorry, you're just really beautiful," he lays his hand on Kurt's and the other boy turns towards him.  
"So, there's something I really want to do, it's on my bucket list," Blaine looks at him quizzically, "Have you ever seen the episode of How I Met Your Mother with Ted and Victoria at the wedding?"  
"Yeah, I know the one you mean... You want to have one night and then agree never to try and see one another again?"  
"I like the idea behind it - of having this perfect memory, unsullied by real life kicking in."  
"Okay, why not? A romantic one-night stand."  
"So to speak. Let's set down the rules - no personal information beyond what we've already shared."  
"We say goodbye at dawn."  
"That's good. And I'm not going to sleep with you, sex makes things complicated and it would be awkward"  
"Agreed. Can we kiss though?"  
"Umm... Yes, okay. But, well, it's my first kiss, you have to make it really romantic."  
"I promise I will. Everyone deserve that."  
"What was your first kiss like?"  
"Not bad, it was with my high school boyfriend. He was very charming, took me out on really lovely dates... But he was ultimately just trying to sleep with me..."  
"Ah. Did he succeed?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. I made him work for it though - we dated for over a year."  
"That's persistence," Blaine chuckled and then sighed.  
"It has rather sullied my memory of my first kiss though. I can see why you'd want to try this for yours."  
Kurt hummed in agreement, "I'm kind of hungry."  
"I saw a diner down the street - I could just go for a burger and a milkshake right now."

They found themselves the only customers in the open-all-hours diner, exchanging random questions from:  
"Favourite colour...?"  
"Really, Kurt? You're going with that?"  
"Wait for it! Favourite colour and _why_?"  
"Better. Um, red. Because it stands out."  
to Blaine's question of:  
"Where do you want to be in ten years time?"  
"Hmm, I do have a standard answer to that but it would involve revealing what I do for a living... So I'm going to use John Lennon's answer of 'happy'. Whatever that ends up meaning."

_"Never knew much about magic,  
__But I think I finally found a teacher"_

It's a beautiful night, an experience like none Blaine has had before. After eating they wander to Central Park and stay there until the sun rises. Kurt insists on a song from Blaine so he stands up on a bench and belts out 'Your Song', pouring in everything Kurt's made him feel in the few hours they've known one another. He would never normally do something as crazy and out-there as this but, for the first time in his life, he feels confident and fully comfortable in his own skin.  
Blaine kisses him as the first rays of light touch their faces. It's like something out of one of the great romantic films and he's so glad he can give Kurt this.  
They walk away from each other once the first of the early morning joggers and dog-walkers start to go past them. Blaine mulls over the events of the night on his walk home, consolidating this perfect memory. As he thinks about Kurt and how he made him feel and how first kisses are supposed to be a beginning and not an end, the doubts creep in. He lets himself into his room, collapses on his bed and wonders if he hasn't made a dreadful mistake.

_"I should have strapped you to me with padlocks and glue  
__So I could spend the rest of my life wearing nothing but socks and you"_

The feeling doesn't go away. There's little things that keep reminding him: a song, a particular scent. There's the date he goes on where he just compares the guy to Kurt for the entire evening. The deciding moment comes after an assessed performance in class. The teacher praises Blaine's new-found confidence and says that he's finally starting to look as though he was meant to be on a stage. That's all thanks to Kurt and things he said that night, Blaine feels. So he decides that he has to at least _try_ to find him. The memory is starting to become one of regret and longing rather than joy and hope.

_"I'm gonna tear this world apart, baby,  
__Until you're mine"_

He doesn't have a photo, he doesn't have a last name, he doesn't have an address. Literally _all_ he knows about Kurt is that he does something that relates to fashion and that he possibly has a friend at NYADA. That's it. First, he goes back to the diner and leaves a description of Kurt with the staff there, just in case. He starts asking around his circle of friends - do they know of anyone with a friend called Kurt who fits the description. It's a long shot, he knows, but he has to try. He puts up notices on the bulletin boards at NYADA (and over at NYU and Parson's) and gradually word begins to spread. But all he gets are a few crank calls and a reputation for being a bit odd.  
A new school year starts, Blaine's last year. He still visits the diner and 'their' spot in Central Park at various times. Fresh notices go up, but Blaine's no longer asking around NYADA. His friends sigh with relief, thinking he's given up but he hasn't really. He's just exhausted all his avenues of inquiry.

_"Never lived with you, but I know I can't live without you,  
__Never know if ever I'll see you again, so I hold tight and pray"_

Then at graduation he looks over and sees a fellow classmate he only knows by sight hugging a very familiar brown-haired man and his heart leaps into in his throat. Blaine dashes off, without excusing himself to his parents, and weaves his way through the crowd towards Kurt. Towards the person he really, really hopes is Kurt, anyhow.  
It is. Somehow, Blaine is that lucky.  
"Kurt," he breathes. The other man turns around so hurriedly that Blaine's heart skips a beat.  
"Blaine!" Kurt is smiling, looking as stunned as Blaine feels, "Huh, long time, no see."  
"Yeah, too long. I, um, was kind of looking for you..."  
"Breaking the rules?" There's a teasing tone to Kurt's voice.  
"I realised I made a _huge_ mistake in letting you go. I couldn't stop think about you."  
"Is that so?" Kurt turns serious again, "Honestly? I realised the same, I was hoping we'd manage to find one another again."  
"Now we have."  
"Indeed. How does a fresh start sound?"

**A Love Story**

_"I never believed in love"_

It's simply an illusion people buy into, Blaine had always thought. It doesn't mean anything more than chemicals and genetics.

_"Then love barreled through,  
__Changed my view,  
__When love took the form of you"_

A blue-eyed angel on a staircase. _That's the chemicals part, _Blaine thought. But the more time they spent together, the more he saw of Kurt, the harder it was to stick to his cynical view of love. So he surrendered.

_"We had a good long ride.  
__Yes, we had a damn good time"_

Falling head over heels for each other. Experiencing things that Blaine had never realised he'd wanted.

_"Then I was betrayed by love,  
__Something no one warned me of"_

Until Kurt graduated and Blaine was alone again. Well, not technically. _Technically_ he still had a boyfriend. But, in practice he was alone again and returning to how he'd been surviving before Kurt came into his life was absolute hell.

_"So I turned my back on love"_

At least him cheating broke it off on his own terms... He couldn't even convince himself that the break-up was for the best. Especially when neither boy was willing to let the other out of his life completely.

_"Love pushed me down  
__On bended knee"_

Just after Regionals Blaine decides on a grand gesture to get his love back. _That always works in movies, right?_ he thinks whilst fiddling with the ring box at the competition after-party.

_"Then love made a fool of me"_

No.

Kurt gently, to give him his due, pointed out the idiocy of proposing to someone you're not dating. He explains that he just doesn't trust Blaine any more, as much as he wants to. With his second mistake, Blaine is left alone, properly this time.

_"Stick nor stone  
__Came near my throne  
__While I spent eight years alone"_

They barely talk after the proposal. It takes Blaine several years before he can think of Kurt without feeling a twinge of embarrassment. He dates, but nothing fills the emptiness he feels.

_"So now I believe in love"_

The only one he's ever loved is Kurt. No one else compares. Now that he knows what being in love and planning for a future _with_ someone is like, he wants it. So much. And he refuses to settle for less than the love he used to have.  
So when he runs into him many years later and Kurt greets him with a wide, genuine, open smile, he knows he _can't_ screw up this time.

_"I'll pin love down,  
__I'll make love see,  
__Love better believe in me."_

**A/N:** Please do review and let me know what you thought. I'd love to hear which were your favourites.


End file.
